Hydromancy Spells
Corporal Spells Ally Reinforcement - Your allies are extensions of yourself. Empower them as such. * Active - You may pay any amount of Willpower to strengthen parts of a willing target's body. This acts as Body Reinforcement for them at one-half effectiveness. Seeded targets can be enhanced at full effectiveness. This may cause damage. Autocannibalism - Rather than strengthen yourself will willpower, you drain yourself for it. * Active - Temporarily weaken a section of your body (arm, leg, torso, head) for up to two willpower. Body part becomes temporarily weakened or crippled. Unspent willpower gained this way is lost within an hour. Any Body Reinforcement effect over that area is cancelled when Autocannibalism is used. You may spend twice the Willpower gained this way to regain full functionality of the body part early. Autocannibalism of the torso or head can lead to permanent damage. Breathless - You do not need to breath, but it helps. * Passive - At the cost of three maximum willpower, you no longer need to breathe to survive. Breathing is still necessary for full functionality. Body Reinforcement - You can generally enhance your self through Willpower. * Active - You may pay any amount of Willpower to strengthen parts of your body. * Body Reinforcement goes towards both strengthening the body and protecting it from damage the strength would cause. * You can effectively handle up to 7 willpower in Body Reinforcement. Combat High - You can make good use of natural adrenaline. * Passive - When entering a fight for the first time in a day, you gain 5 willpower. This may put you above your maximum willpower limit. Flame Retardant - You're fire proof. * Passive - At the cost of two maximum willpower, you cannot catch fire normally, and you are resistant to overheated environments. * Active - You may pay willpower to increase your resistance to heat. First of Clay - Mankind was first sculpted from the red earth. You are just returning to your roots. * By lowering your maximum willpower by one, you may spend an action to permanently alter your appearance. You may freely mold the shape and color of your features, but you cannot make any functional differences. Fists of Iron - Your skin is as stone, your knuckles as metal. * Active - By paying 2 Willpower, your hands become harder and highly resistant to damage. GTFO Maneuver - By combining illusions, highly enhanced speed, and light based Geomancy, you can bug the hell out. * Active - By paying 8 willpower, you can flee from an encounter with little chance of failure. Requires three circuits attuned to Light. Healthiness - You are resistant to bodily decay. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you are immune to common diseases. * Active - By paying 1 Willpower, you can diagnose anything wrong with your body. Overclock - You can force your body to the limits. * Active - You may pay any amount of Willpower to strengthen parts of your body. Each willpower spent acts as two towards Body Reinforcement. Has a high chance of causing damage. Has no effective limit. Permanent Reinforcement - Your body is thrumming with its own energy. * Passive - At the cost of three maximum willpower, your entire body is permanently under the effects equivalent to one willpower's worth of Body Reinforcement. No chance of damage, and does not count towards Body Reinforcement limits. Precision - You are very acute with your hands. * Passive - At the cost of one maximum Willpower, you get +5 to all crafting rolls outside of combat. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, this bonus increases to +10. Divination Spells Biological Identification - You can use Willpower to figure out what sort of creature a sample is from. * Active - By paying 3 Willpower, you can identify a creature by any organic matter from it. Knowledge of the organism increases detail. Danger Precognition - You can see the danger of the immediate future. * Passive - At the cost of 10 maximum willpower, you will receive a nonspecific warning 6 seconds before you are endangered. * Active - By paying 1 willpower, you may temporarily increase the warning time by 6 seconds. This effect can stack up to 10 times. Graffiti - You can sense your own willpower regardless of distance. * Passive - While a target remains Tagged or Charged (see Painting Elementalism and Art Infusion), you have a general sense of its location and condition. Mastery of One's Fate - You can control your future self as you would your present. * By spending an action paying 8 willpower, you get +1 to ALL rolls made within the next 24 hour period. Overlapping uses stack. Overuse has a chance to cost maximum willpower. Material Identification - You can use Willpower to figure out a substance and its properties. * Passive - You can identify materials you have already observed, and measure a sample's density, mass, volume, and molecular structure automatically. Optimized Development - see main page Remote Viewing - Harness the supreme power of True Sight through information filtering * By paying 9 willpower and lowering your maximum willpower by one, you may spend an action to cast true sight centered around any target anywhere in reality. Requires some method of uniquely distinguishing the target, such as position, a sample, or a unique description. If this is the first time using the chosen identifier and it is complex, up to two additional actions will be consumed in preparation. * You are blind for the active duration of the ritual, and any movement, use of magic, or interruptions will disrupt the viewing. * By paying 3 additional willpower, you may provide a live audio-visual illusion of your target for the benefit of anyone present. * Counts as a use of True Sight. __FORCETOC__